Fire in my Hands
by Rachelle MT
Summary: Kasai was a teenager with unusual powers, the powers of fire. The trick to it was, though, she could only use it at night. See what happens when fire and the Lord with a heart of ice mix.
1. Chapter 1

Fire in my Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. I own Aisu, Kasai, and their family.

Daylight, my least favorite part of the day. The time when it's light is when I am weak and vulnerable. Yet, it casts its warmth upon me when I need something to give me heat on a cold day such as this. It was a cool, spring morning, a few minutes after the sun had rose. I felt incomplete, knowing it will be a long day before the night and comes forth a fiery power from the depths of my soul. Waiting, for the moment at dusk where fire will spread through out my entire body and become the protector of the night. It has been like this since I was thirteen when the curse layed its hand upon me. Every night I would have the powers of fire, the stealth of a ninja, and the cunning warrior instinct with swords and fighting to defend my home and the people I love. It all went away at daybreak and I was a normal teenager. This is my weakened state that I loathed the most, but I had to deal with it for the rest of my life.

The sun had just shown over the peak of the mountains, sending long shadows as far as the eye could see. I was sitting on a cliff, right after my transformation occurred. The wind was cool on my face with the warmth of the sun. Looking down, I see a slim but curvy figure underneath a fire red kimono. My black hair was going everywhere and it was always hard to control because of its length. It went a little past my waist, and went to the end of my obi. Since fire was my element, red was my favorite color that I wore often.

The fresh air and sun has always calmed me, so I took a stroll from my wild and crazy village which always seems to be busy day and night. I like the serene and peaceful green forest just outside of my village. Nothing could have interrupted this peaceful morning I have.

That Is until I heard rustling in the buses near me. I turned to the place the noise had come from. Then, out popped the face of my little sister, Aisu. She was panting like a dog with her blue kimono and brown hair flowing in the wind. The same thing happens to her at night only her power is water and ice, making blue her favorite color. Yanking me to my feet, she tried to say something, but was too out of breath to say anything. I waited until she caught her breath and stopped panting.

She turned to me and said, "Hurry, Kasai-neesan, the Lord of the Western lands is at the village right now. Come on!" Not waiting if I said anything in return, she pulled me along through the maze of trees until they stopped at the edge of the forest where the village begun, catching our breath. We walked on further until we saw a crowd of people in the middle of the town. We tried to go through the crowd, trying to catch even a glimpse of the most powerful Lord in the land.

Once we got closer, I finally saw him. His long, silver hair glistened in the morning light. He caught my gaze, and his emotionless gold eyes burned into my red ones. He was tall and very well built and wore a red and white hairori with armor on his chest and back. He wore a fluffy pelt on his shoulder and a red and yellow sash around his waist. The thing I really noticed about him was his emotionless face and the markings of a demon. From what I heard around the village was that he was a dog demon, son of the already past Lord Inu no Tashio (I don't know if that was right or not. Message me if I'm wrong please). I also heard that he hated humans with a passion, why he did, I don't really know.

He turned away from the crowd and walked away, never taking a second glance. I felt a tug on my sleeve, remembering my 15 year old sister was still with me.

"Isn't he the handsomest Lord you have ever seen?" She asked turning towards me. We started walking to our home where our brothers were surely waiting for us.

"He is, but I know for a fact he'll never pay a least a little bit of attention to me. I'm just dirt on his shoes from what I know," I said back to her.

"Oh come on, you could at least dream a little, can't you?"

"Not when I know it's never going to happen in reality," I said back to her.

"Fine," sighing at me, "let's just get home before Okaa-san leaves to work in the fields." We hurried to our small home where I knew our three little brothers were waiting for us to return.

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter, hope you liked it. I'll get the second one out as soon as possible. Hopefully I won't be lazy next time and write more. I mean, come one, its my first chapter. See Ya Soon!!

rAcHeLle


	2. Chapter 2

Fire in my Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. I own Aisu, Kasai, and their family.

Chapter 2

No wonder I despised humans. They are always nagging and wanting help from me, like a wife. This time, the village wanted help for knowing who these mysterious people were who help capture criminals. They say it's been going of for years, but didn't really know who these people were. They say its two females dressed in black, from what the baker said after he was robbed. Of course, he didn't see them fully, only seeing the silhouette of the females. They called on me, being a powerful Lord and all, to solve this mystery. My companions Jaken, who was a small frog demon, Rin, who was an innocent little child I saved a few months ago, and Ah-Uh, who was a two headed dragon, and I went out in search for clues. Ah-Uh was left in the forest because of his big size. I had made Jaken go one way, but kept Rin at my side so nothing bad could happen to her. I started asking around, only getting the same old story, until I came upon an old woman in the back on the village.

"What can you say about the mysterious occurrences that are going around in this village?" I had asked her.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru. I can tell you more of what you've been hearing, my lord. You see, there is a woman who lives down the road who knows who these two strangers are. But, she won't tell a soul on who they are. Her name is Sashi Himatagshi. Her and her five children live in the home on the right at the end of the road," she replied, rather lengthy.

"Hm," I replied and she bowed by my leaving. Sashi Himatagshi was the first leading on the mysterious happenings. I walked down the road to the last house on the right and knocked on the door. A young woman, probably the age of eighteen, appeared at the door. She wore a red kimono with black hair. What really peaked my interest were her fiery red eyes. She looked at me with shock and confusement in her eyes.

"Konnichiwa, I am looking for Sashi Himatagshi," I said with my usual emotionless tone.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she said giving a bow, "but my Okaa-san is working in the fields and won't be back at least until this evening. Would you like to come inside and wait?"

"Hai, come Rin," I said, remembering the little girl behind me.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," said the girl as we walked into the home. It was just a plain house with bedrooms and a living room with a fire place to cook on. There were three boys of around the fire, wanting to get warm on this cool morning.

"You can take a seat here, my lord," the woman said pointing to a place to sit. I sat down and watched as Rin started to play with the other children It wouldn't take that long for the evening to come, so I waited.

00000000000000000000

I was in complete and utter shock when the great Lord Sesshomaru was standing outside the door. The only thing I could do was inviting him in and hope for the best. A little girl, who was standing behind the lord, walked in with him. She got along fine with my little harakaras. I turned to Lord Sesshomaru and pointed to a seat. Not knowing what to do next, I put a kettle of water to boil in the fire place.

"Would you like some tea Sesshomaru-sama?" I directed at the lord.

"Hai," he said while nodding at me. I could feel his eyes on me while I poured the tea for him. Just then, I felt a tug on my sleeve of my kimono. I looked down and saw my little brother, Sono, staring up at me with the girl at his side.

"Kasai-neesan, Rin and I both hurt our fingers playing tag," he said with a pout.

"Well, let's just see it then," I said, kneeling down to their height. They both held out their index fingers, with no scratch on them.

"A kiss will make the pain go away," I said, kissing both of their fingers. They both had the same happy face and gleam in their eyes. Rin and Sono went back to the place they were before to play who-knows-what. I turned to the lord to see him staring at me with his cold face, but with amusement playing in his eyes.

"S kiss will not heal any injury," he said.

"Hai, but they don't know that," I replied back. Just then, the front door was pushed opened by a tired, but strong, woman. She had brown hair like Aisu and Sono. She had her working kimono on with her hair tied up with a straw hat on her head. She looked up and saw the important visitor in her home.

"Konnichiwa, Lord Sesshomaru. What brings you to our household?" My Okaa-san said, directing to the lord.

"Are you Sashi Himatagshi?" He asked.

"I am," she replied to the lord.

"I am to speak with you. IN a more private place, if you would."

"Hai, come on children. It's time to go outside and play," she directed toward the children playing hot hands. They all stood up, leaving the room quiet. My mother looked at me with a look saying I was to go with them. I nodded and stepped into the blinding sunlight while the door closed behind me. Too bad Aisu wasn't here. Okaa-san made her go to the market for food. She would never believe the Lord of the Western Lands was at our house. I turned toward the sound of laughing children and watched them play their little game.

00000000000000000000000000000

Well, here's chapter 2. Yay!! There are some vocabulary word in here you wont know because their in Japanese.

Hai-yes

Harakaras-brothers

Okaa-san –mother

There will be more earlier on.

rAcHeLlE


	3. Chapter 3

Fire in my Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. I own Aisu, Kasai, and their family.

Chapter 3

Once the door had shut, the woman turned to me and put her hand on her hips.

"Well, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"First off, do not use that tone with this Sesshomaru. Second off, I am here because I have heard you know who the mysterious intruders are."

Fine, sorry," the woman said crossing the room to sit across from me, "And hai, I do know who the strangers are."

"Well then, tell me ningen," I said glaring at her from across the table.

"I am sorry, my lord, but I cannot," she replied pouring herself some tea.

"And why not?" I asked her, getting very annoyed.

"Because, I have sworn an oath to never tell who they really are," she said to me.

"You would if I tore your throat open," I threatened the human wench.

"If you did that, I wouldn't be able to give you the information you seek," she said sipping her tea, "You'll just have to see for yourself who these two are."

"Fine," I said getting up from my seat.

"Good-bye Lord Sesshomaru," she said. I just opened the door and shut it behind me. The sun was warm on my face. Looking to my right, I see Rin and the other children playing with the daughter of the woman. They seemed to be playing a game with numbers in squares drawn into the dirt. They threw a pebble and hopped on one and sometimes two feet to get the pebble. It looked like a pointless game.

"Rin, come. We are leaving," I called out to her.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Good-bye Sono-san and Kasai-chan," she said running toward me.

"Good-bye Rin-chan," the girl named Kasai yelled back. I turned and walked the opposite direction of the humans. We walked onward until we found Jaken, who was looking lost and confused.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I looked everywhere for you," the toad said running up to us.

"Hello Master Jaken," Rin said to him, only getting a grunt in return. Like me and any other demon out there, the frog didn't like humans either.

"Did you find anything Jaken?" I asked looking down at him.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I didn't," he said. That got me even more annoyed and walked past the toad to find Ah-Uh. We found him grazing in a field not too far from the village. I took our things off his back and set it up and built a fire. Rin went to go pick flowers in the field, while Jaken watched after her. After that, they ate dinner and got ready for bed. The sun was coming down soon and I wanted to do more investigating. Finally, the sun slid down the horizon and disappeared completely, leaving darkness behind. Checking to see if the others were asleep, I went back to the village, hoping to find one of the mysterious people in action.

000000000000000

The sun was finally going down on the piece of land we call Japan. Aisu and I walked in the woods to the cliff I was at this morning. We usually waited there so no one could see us change into our more powerful form. We stood there, waiting until the sun went down. Stars were starting to appear in the darkening sky. There was a slight breeze, ruffling my kimono and my hair. Now, we could only see a little speck of the sun and then, it disappeared, turning the sky a dark blue. Then, I felt the power I longed for inside me release. Fire surrounded me, but I did not burn me. Fire never will burn me, which is a very good advantage.

The fire finally burned down and revealed my true form. My hair was now in a long braid and my clothes were rather skimpy for my liking. I wore shorts, knee-high boots, gloves, netting, and a belly shirt. I usually am not a type of person who shows off her body, but I could do nothing about it. I turned to my sister who was a few feet away from me. She wore pants, gloves, belly-shirt, and boots. It was less revealing then mine. We both wore sashes around our waist which mine was red, and hers was blue. On both of our legs held our weapons. Mine were two daggers and hers were curved broad swords. We had throwing darts hidden in our boots and sash. Our sash also held masks to cover our faces. We turned to each other smiling.

"Finally its over with. I hate waiting for that sun to go down," Aisu said.

"Yeah, it gets annoying after a while," I replied back to her. We went to our sashes and put our masks on. It covered everything except the eyes.

"Well, let's go," I said, my voice muffled because of the mask. We ran at a faster speed than what we did that morning. We could run as fast as a demon and was as strong as one too. We ran until we were at the village and jumped on top of the houses to keep out of view and to seek any crimes going on in the middle of the night. I almost fell asleep once on top of a house. Aisu woke me up by kicking my foot. So, it was mostly boring like any night, except for the nights we get robberies. That is the best part, catching them by stealth. It's funny to see their faces after we reveal ourselves, their eyes wide in shock, mouth agape, and their hands trembling from the surprise. Those always made me laugh afterwards. Just thinking of it made me laugh out loud, causing my sister to look at me as though I have grown two heads, that look made me laugh louder.

"Sorry, just thought of something funny," I said, trying to control the laughter bubbling up inside me. She just rolled her eyes and looked away, a smile playing on her lips from under the mask. Just then, we heard the noise of a window shattering. We both look in that direction and saw two men running in different directions, carrying very expensive silk in their arms.

"You take that one and I take the other," I said in a more serious tone. She nodded and leapt off the building and started following one of the robbers. I leaped off right after Aisu and ran towards a robber entering the woods. I followed behind jumping off branch to branch, making sure I was quiet doing it so he wouldn't suspect anything. After about ten minutes of running, he came to a clearing and stopped. He was in the middle of the clearing, catching his breath, and thought he was safe.

Of course, he wasn't because I jumped into the clearing and was right behind him. I decided not to wait to realize I was right behind him, not being a very patient person, and tapped his shoulder. He stiffened from the touch and looked behind him and found me. His eyes were wide, mouth agape, and hands trembled so much the silk fell from his hands. I smiled under the mask and punched him in his stomach, causing him to crouch in pain. I took some rope from my sash and tied his hands and feet. I was going to dump him in front of the sheriff's door when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, seeing golden eyes fixed upon me. He came out of the shadowed forest, tall and courageous. It was none other than the great Lord Sesshomaru.

OOOOOOOOO

Well, there you have it, the third chapter. Lets see what new words I put in that you don't know

Hai-yes

Ningen- human

That's mostly it I guess. More will come though.

rAcHeLlE


	4. Chapter 4

Fire in my Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. I own Aisu, Kasai, and their family.

Chapter 4

Running in the woods towards the fairly large village, I smelled a very seductive scent. One smell smelled like cherry blossoms and strawberries. The other scent smelled of sweat and fear. I turned to my left, knowing that is where the smells were coming from. Once the smell got stronger, I saw a clearing up ahead and stopped. What I saw was an onna dressed in black punch a man in the stomach and drop very expensive silks. She tied up his hands with rope from her sash. I couldn't see her face because of the mask that hid her features.

This point, I decided, was the time to make my presence know. But, before I could step into the clearing she tensed and looked around for an unknown person. Her eyes finally found mine after a few minutes. I knew this was one of the onna who the villagers wanted to know the identity from. It didn't take much thinking to figure out the man was a robber and she had caught him.

"Onna, reveal yourself or this Sesshomaru will have to make you," I threatened.

"Iie, I'm sorry my lord. I heard you were looking for me in the village. I am prepared for anything you will do to me." She said, trying to have a casual tone, but not succeeding. Her voice trembled from her being nervous with me being here.

"Well then, I will have to use force," I said unsheathing my sword. The moon made it shine and gleam.

"If you insist," she said pulling out her own weapons. We both got into our fighting stance, waiting for the other to strike. I was the one to strike first, being the one who threatened her. I ran towards her at a fast speed and tried to slash her arm. But, surprisingly, she dodged that attack by using her weapons to stop the impact. She came back at me with amazing speed to stab me in the chest. But, my quick reflexes wouldn't let her and I caught her wrist and threw her. She landed on a tree and sprung towards me. I dodged the swing of her attack and pounced on her with my sword to her neck. She was underneath me with her weapons pointed to my chest.

"It seems we have tied," she said. I just looked into the only part I could see on her face, her eyes. They were red as fire. The only person who was an onna I knew that had red eyes was the daughter Kasai. Then it hit me, why Sashi would not tell who the warriors were was because they were her own daughters and wanted to protect them. I smiled, finally realizing the truth. She saw the smile I have placed and I smelled fear.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Kasai-chan," I said with sarcasm. Her eyes grew wide when she heard her name.

"H-how did you figure it our? I wouldn't have thought you would remember me," she said, lowering her weapons, as I lowered mine. I got off her ad she got up to face me. She took off the mask that was hiding her face and put it in her sash.

"You are cleverer than I had anticipated," she said with her voice that was not muffled. She had porcelain skin that glowed in the moonlight. It was different than other girls; theirs were tanner for lying in the sun for long hours. It was very odd and strange.

"What do you expect? I am the taiyoukai of these lands," I said.

"So what are you going to do now that you know my identity?" She asked.

"I'm going to tell the villagers of course. That's why they have summoned me and waste my valuable time."

"Douzo, don't tell anyone," she pleaded.

"And why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"If you were to tell who I was, my family would be in danger. Criminals who want revenge would try to hurt my family, so douzu, don't do it," she explained.

"It does not concern me about your family's safety," I said turning towards the village.

"Is that how you wish to be known as?" She called to me, "As a Lord who doesn't care about the people under his protection?" That stopped me from going any further. She had a point to her words. My people would not respect me if I did it. I turned around to face her again.

"Fine, I will not tell. I am no snitch and I could tell these ningen that they can figure it out themselves on one condition."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"You are to serve me at my palace. By day you can teach my ward and by night you can train my armies." I had bargained.

"What am I to teach?" She asked.

"My warriors need more training in stealth, and you are very good at it," that made her cheeks turn pink.

"I didn't know you could give compliments. It would be my honor to serve under you," she said bowing at me.

"Meet me in this clearing tomorrow at noon to leave."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama, arigato for not telling." I nodded my head and walked out of the clearing. I headed towards the little camp Jaken and Rin set up. I sat leaning against a tree, and waiting for the sun to rise.

There you have it. Sorry I took so long, I've been at my dad's house for 2 weeks and forgot to take my note book. Here is some more Japanese words you won't know:

Arigato-thank you

Ningen-humans

Douzo-please

Iie-no

Onna-woman

Hai-yes

Thank Ya,

rAcHeLlE


End file.
